


just two men as god had made us

by picht



Series: nb brian [1]
Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Brian, Drunk Theatre Kid Brian David Gilbert Serenades Pat Gill With MCR Songs On The Subway, Emo Kid Pat Gill, First Time, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Inspired By Tumblr, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Brian, Nonbinary Character, Other, Panties, Patrick Gill Has Anxiety, Pining, Top Patrick, changing pronouns, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 18:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picht/pseuds/picht
Summary: So, no, the problem isn’t that Brian is nonbinary, especially after Pat practices switching between pronouns nonstop over the weekend before Brian’s first day. The problem is that Brian somehow manages to encompass both aspects of Pat’s taste in menandaspects of Pat’s taste in women, all wrapped into one lanky, floppy haired package with a smile that makes Pat want to get on his knees just as much as it makes Pat want to hold Brian down and push their limits in every way imaginable.Also: they’re twenty four. Patrick is fucked.





	just two men as god had made us

**Author's Note:**

> WRITE THE FIC YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE WORLD
> 
> this is inspired by a tumblr post i saw about bdg made by a trans woman that was like "brian david gilbert is not functionally a man: discuss" where she is talking about if you didn't tell her that brian is (apparently) a cis man she would automatically default to they pronouns for him and assume that he is not cis and i was like ! God You Fuckin Right !!! if you know what post i'm talking about and you go in that user's inbox and TELL her that someone wrote a fucken porn fic based off that post i will manifest in your bedroom that night and bludgeon you to death with my own two BEAR HANDS
> 
> brian changes pronouns about midway through this from they to she cuz when you're nb It Be Like That Sometimes. if you happen to have read.. any of my bandom fics you will not be surprised that that's the route i've chosen to take with brian being nonbinary. it's vaguely based on my own experience with gender, so. there.
> 
> another thing: the panties thing isn't a kink really, that's just the underwear brian likes to wear (and who can blame her? they're comfy as hell tbh). pat, however, is like.. definitely into brian wearing panties (and who can blame him!!!) and brian is aware of that and so maybe plays into it a bit. what can i say, we have fun here
> 
> ANOTHER thing: the virginity thing? that actually is.. meant to be vaguely kinky i suppose. and also meant to add one more layer to pat's mild self loathing cuz lets be real it be like THAT too. before anyone is like "could a twenty five year old who looks like bdg REALLY be a virgin??" i gotta tell you when ur a nerdy ass gender non conforming/nb theatre kid with anxiety all through your teenage years and into your twenties, ANYTHING is possible. it's very common for ppl that age (and older!) to have never had sex
> 
> ANOTHER THING: i. have really only watched unraveled and gill and gilbert and know basically nothing about any other members of polygon so i really really really tried to avoid including them at all just cuz i was positive i would fuck up their characterization entirely. sorry rkgndfl;knd;f. i also have been to new york once in my life and have no clue how subways work and i wrote this all in like three hours in the middle of the night and did not care enough to research it. sorry about that too
> 
> one more thing (i'm sorry i know this intro note is long as fuck all my intro notes are if i'm gonna write more polygon fic in the future y'all will just have to get used to it): i AM fully aware of the discourse-y issues with my chemical romance's song prison, so dont come at me in the comments spouting discourse with no real life nuance attached. because i'm ALSO extremely aware that gerard way wrote that song as an attempt to cope with his internalized homophobia while in a relationship with bert mccracken and it holds a LOT of depth because of that. and maybe it's just the gerbert stan in me but imo it's..the most romantic mcr song in existence srgkndkrlneksl

It’s not that Brian being nonbinary is a problem for Pat. Pat’s not an asshole--or, he  _ is _ , but not about  _ that _ . He doesn’t care, is in fact fully supportive of any and all genders, it’s just that… Tara had told everyone in the office the week before Brian’s first day was scheduled (with their permission), and had said that they’re not  _ out,  _ at least not publicly, so they (the members of Polygon) should practice switching between  _ they _ and _ he  _ pronouns, because Brian would greatly prefer to be referred to as  _ they _ at work but it’s imperative that they take care not to accidentally out them in videos.

And Pat… has never met a nonbinary person in real life. And he’s kind of a dumbass.  _ And  _ he has anxiety, so all he can think about is what if he fucks up and misgenders Brian, or what if he can’t stop using the wrong pronouns while they’re recording a video and then they have to trash all the footage, or what if he says the wrong thing while trying to show support and Brian never speaks to him again?

Then he meets Brian for the first time, and they turn out to be this lithe fucking kid in a button down and khakis, all wide eyes and floppy hair and chipped nail polish. He meets Brian for the first time, and they turn out to be fucking  _ gorgeous _ , as well as hilarious, as well as stupidly talented.

So, no, the problem isn’t that Brian is nonbinary, especially after Pat practices switching between pronouns nonstop over the weekend before Brian’s first day. The problem is that Brian somehow manages to encompass both aspects of Pat’s taste in men  _ and _ aspects of Pat’s taste in women, all wrapped into one lanky, floppy haired package with a smile that makes Pat want to get on his knees just as much as it makes Pat want to hold Brian down and push their limits in every way imaginable.

Also: they’re twenty four. Patrick is fucked.

 

**

 

Brian is twenty five now, they’re growing their hair out, and they’ve quickly become one of Pat’s best friends. Their hair doesn’t look  _ that _ much longer despite the several months of growth it’s had since it was last cut, but Patrick knows that Brian is growing it out because they and Pat had gone out with all of their work friends for Brian’s twenty fifth birthday and Brian had gotten  _ plastered _ .

It had been a karaoke bar (Brian’s choice), and Brian had, of course, sang multiple times throughout the night. Pat had been a little disappointed to discover that Brian sounded perfect even when they were drunk; it’s not like he’d wanted them to fuck up or sound bad, but it would have been nice to have it proven for once that they’re  _ not _ perfect in every way.

Because it had been their birthday, Brian was not actually paying for any of their own alcohol--the first time this had ever happened since they’d started going out occasionally with work friends, at least as far as Pat knew, so of course, they’d taken the opportunity to get so drunk they can’t walk straight.

Brian drunk is… very loose lipped, it seems. Along with them officially confirming that they’re growing their hair out, Pat also learns that he was right and they totally  _ were _ a theatre kid ( _ “I played Puck in a production of A Midsummer Night’s Dream, once,” _ ), that they’re definitely, 100% attracted to men ( _ “I cannot go back up there alone, that bartender is hot as fuck and I will embarrass the shit out of myself,” _ ), and, once the alcohol had started to hit everyone, not just Brian, and they somehow started sharing about first times and other dumb shit, that they’re apparently still a virgin ( _ “Well, I mean… I’ve kissed people before! It’s just, uh, I’ve never really had the opportunity to, like, have sex with someone I like enough to do so, and I just… I don’t know! Is that weird? Is it weird to be a virgin at my age? I have no concept of this, I’ve never really been popular among the kind of people I’m attracted to,” _ )--none of which  _ matter _ , not to Pat, anyway. It’s really, really none of Pat’s business that Brian continues to genuinely be one of the most talented people he’s ever met, or that that bartender had had facial hair and glasses and looked vaguely like Pat, or that they--Pat’s  _ coworker _ , who is  _ seven years younger than him _ \--have never had sex.

For some reason, Pat is tasked with getting them home safe; probably because he’s technically the only one who’s actually been to Brian’s place before, even though it had only been a moment, just to stop by and pick up the umbrella he had lent them. Patrick suspects that there had been  _ some  _ ulterior motive on his coworkers’ parts, just based off the way they’d all looked at each other outside the bar when Simone suggested  _ Pat _ be the one to get Brian home, and the way she had immediately leaned in close to him to whisper in his ear about using protection, as if--as if he would fuck a  _ drunk _ person ( _ as if he would fuck a twenty five year old _ , some voice in the back of his head had said, and then,  _ as if Brian would want to fuck him anyway _ . Thankfully he had been too busy trying to keep Brian from falling over to dwell on that particular train of thought.)

They reach the subway from the bar, Brian hanging off of Pat’s arm and alternating between giggling and singing songs loudly, none of which Pat recognizes. A quick investigation makes it clear to him that the train he needs to take to get to Brian’s building isn’t running for some reason. He could take the time to figure out an alternate route. He  _ should _ take the time to figure out an alternate route, even, because the last thing he needs is for his cute, young, drunk coworker who he’s been fighting feelings for for months to come back to  _ his _ place.

But Brian is still hanging off of Pat’s arm drunk as shit, singing songs which Pat doesn’t recognize but after a few moments of listening knows are all love songs, some indie shit that Pat’s never heard but no doubt Brian loves, and looking at Pat like he hung the fucking moon, and even though they’re in the New York fucking subway at two in the morning on a Saturday, for some reason people are still staring. “I don’t know any of these songs, Bri,” Pat says gently as he looks up at the marquee with train times, weighing his options. He tries to peel Brian’s hand off of his bicep, but all that does is cause them to take his hand in one of theirs, comparing the size of the two and then entwining their fingers while smiling goofily. Pat has to look away before he does something bad, like press Brian against the grubby subway wall and maul them.

“Okay, well--well what music  _ do _ you know?” Pat doesn’t plan on  _ actually _ answering, but it turns out that’s okay because Brian isn’t done talking. “I bet you know My Chemical Romance, huh? Fuckin’, you’re  _ just _ like all the fuckin’ emo boys I went to highschool with.” Pat can’t help but huff out a laugh. At least they’ve stopped singing for the time being.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Pat can’t help but ask.

He’s not expecting the sad sounding sigh they lever at him. “Was too, fuckin’--too weird for them, not cis enough, pretty but not in the right way, just in the way that it made me an easy fuckin’ target,” and that’s--oh.

“You, like, know that I don’t mind that you’re nonbinary, right?” Pat says, then worries that it’s incriminating somehow, so he tacks on, “None of us do, at Polygon.” Brian, for their part, just smiles up at him again, whole face lighting up.

“Yeah, Pat Gill. I know. Anyway, though!  _ Do  _ you like MCR?” Pat heaves a sigh.

“I’ve been… known to listen to them, occasionally, in my past, you could say.”

“Okay, cool, well,” Brian begins, and then bursts into the chorus of You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison, which is, just--

“ _ Jesus Christ _ ,” Pat says, a little more loudly than he intends to, because he’s suddenly reminded that they’re still standing in the subway station in the middle of the night. He slaps his free hand against Brian’s mouth and tries to ignore the way their breath is hot against his palm. “Look, your train isn’t running right now. You wanna just go to my place?”

When he looks over at Brian, they’re flushed from the apples of their cheeks all the way down their neck, eyes huge and staring right up at Pat. He tries to tell himself it’s because of the alcohol, ignoring the fact that Brian didn’t  _ look  _ like that before he put his hand over their mouth. Either way, he removes it as quickly as possible, just to be safe.

“‘Course, Pat Gill,” Brian says, vaguely out of breath. Pat tries not to think about that either.

 

**

 

It’s been a few months since Brian slept on Pat’s couch and he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it since. Their hair is  _ long _ now. Pat pretends he doesn’t want to run his hands through it, doesn’t want to wrap the strands up in his fingers and push Brian down to their knees and--

They’re playing a show tonight, and everyone in the office is invited. Pat had thought about trying to get out of it, but knew that Brian would probably be sad, and the thought of making Brian said kind of makes him want to die.

He’s sitting in the tiny bar next to Brian’s sister Laura. Somehow the seating in the venue has led to all of his coworkers sitting away from them. From the looks on their faces, he’s not so sure it was a coincidence.

He gets away with ending the light small talk with Laura after a few moments by pulling his phone out and pretending to answer important emails till the show starts, but once Brian comes on stage and starts  _ singing _ while the man they’re with strums at his guitar, Pat can’t stop himself from looking up, not even caring about the dumb, smitten face he’s almost definitely making.

The problem with this, though, is that it opens him back up to conversation with Laura. Except, whatever he’s expecting her to say it’s not what she actually says, which is, “She’s so talented, right?”

“... She?” Laura has a look on her face like she’s just fucked up big time.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” she says, and then, “I thought--She said--” Quietly, like it’s mostly to herself. She takes a breath, as though she’s gathering herself, then turns fully to face Pat. On stage, Brian is still singing. “So, I--I  _ only _ said it because you’re together and I assumed that Brian would have told anyone she was dating.” Pat knows whatever this is, it’s much more important than Pat’s feelings, but his stomach still jolts at the fact that apparently Laura is under the impression that he and Brian are dating.

“Brian and I aren’t--they’re not-- _ she’s  _ not--we’re not dating.”

“Oh,” Laura says, looking confusedly up at him. “Really? She always talks about you like you’re dating, especially since that night she stayed at your place. I should have figured that probably wasn’t the case, she gets like this any time she has a crush on someone.” She says it mostly to herself, but Pat definitely hears. He wonders if this is what dying feels like. He’s maybe silent for too long, because she seems to come back to herself and realize she’d let loose something  _ else  _ she shouldn’t have. “Shit! I didn’t mean to say that either. She’s gonna kill me. Can you just… not tell Brian I told you she likes you? I’ll explain the pronoun thing.” Pat is still reeling, and some part of him wants to say  _ no _ , wants to keep this information fresh in his mind and say fuck all the reasons he’s had for not pursuing Brian. The majority of him, though, is so worried he’s been misgendering the person he’s in love wi--the person he likes the entire time he’s known them-- _ her? _

“So it’s basically, like, she’s not a  _ girl _ . Not--not really. But. Sometimes she is… more girl-like than boy-like. Girl Adjacent. And she just… has been that, for several months I guess.”

“Why didn’t she... tell me?” The moment he says it, his anxious brain feels like it’s too obvious, like he should have said  _ us _ in reference to everyone from the office instead of  _ me _ , because technically there’s nothing more special or personal about  _ his  _ relationship with Brian than any of the others’ relationships with her. But apparently she likes him back, maybe (hopefully) as long as he’s liked her, so he gives himself a break.

“She just… didn’t want to be a burden, I think. There have been some--bad experiences with ex-friends, in the past, when she’s gone back and forth between pronouns. It actually happens semi frequently so she’s decided at this point to just… keep it on the downlow.” Which… makes sense. It just also makes him want to protect Brian even more than he already did, which feels like an issue now that logic has set in and reminded him that, even if Brian  _ does _ like him back, she’s still his coworker and she’s still definitely too young for him.

Somehow, while having this conversation, Brian’s set has ended. It makes sense, because it is a set being played in a shitty little corner bar, not some big concert, but Pat’s still somehow simultaneously disappointed and a little glad he’d missed it. The rest of the Polygon crew had made plans to stay after and get some drinks, but Pat had preemptively declined, sure he would need time to recover from the experience. He’s not sure now if he’s happy he did that or not.

He stands in silence, trying to decide if he should try to find Brian and say something to her or just run the other way like the borderline coward he is. His silence must seem pretty loaded, because before he can make his leave, Laura stands and puts her hand on his shoulder. “You should… talk to her. She really does like you a lot and I think you would be good for her.”

“I never said I liked her back,” Pat can’t help but say, to which Laura simply replies, “You didn’t need to.” He stares at her for a moment, and she stares right back. “Tell her that you know about the pronoun change, too. Ask her to talk about her identity with you, it would make her happy.” Pat breaks the stare first.

He’s halfway out the door when he hears someone yelling, “Pat!” from somewhere in the bar. He turns his head to see Brian striding toward him, breathing a little heavy with her long, fluffy hair in her face. Her nails are a soft blue color; they hadn’t been earlier, when he’d seen her in the office, so she must have repainted them for tonight. Pat is struck, suddenly, by how genuinely beautiful she is. It hits him with clarity how much basically all of his reasons for why this would be a bad idea are dumb excuses and probably just something he’s been telling himself in an attempt to avoid fucking things up. He waits for Brian, holding the door open for her, and she smiles up at him real big. Maybe by avoiding both of their feelings, he’s fucking things up more than he ever could if he just faced them head on.

“Hey,” Pat says to her when she reaches him, and she says, “Hey!” She walks out the door, seemingly without a second thought. “Aren’t you gonna stay and hang out with everyone?” Brian looks him up and down exaggeratedly.

“The real party’s out here anyway, right?” Pat feels his chest flood with affection.

“Now that you’re here, I suppose.”

“Don’t be  _ coy _ , Pat Gill. You are the life of the party, I just know it.”

“Maybe when I was younger,” Pat can’t help but say wryly. “I’m a little old for that now, I think.” Brian just rolls her eyes.

“You’re not  _ that _ old. Only, like, forty, right?” Pat feels himself huff at this, but can’t help but smile at Brian’s laughter. “So what were you and Laura talking about? I saw you were sitting by her. Anything absolutely mortifying that’ll make me change my name and leave the country?”

“Actually, she did say something about, uh--” They’re walking down the street from a bar on the way to the subway for the second time in as many months, but this time instead of Brian making a fool of herself drunk, Pat may be about to do something terrible and irreversible. He stops walking and moves to the end of the sidewalk. Brian is obviously confused, but follows him. “--your, um, pronouns? And that you’re using she instead of they right now? At least, privately.” Brian’s face pales at this, and Pat is once again struck with the desire to keep her safe from anything and everything. “It’s okay! I’m not gonna, like, freak out. It’s totally fine. And she didn’t mean to do it, she only did because, uh.” Pat feels his face go red and the dread pool in his stomach at what he’s about to say, but it’s too late to back out now. “Because she thought that you and I were dating, because of, I guess, how much and the way you talk about me--”

“-- _ Jesus _ , Laura,” Brian interrupts him before he can finish, looking for all the world like she’s ready to walk into traffic.

“No! That’s, um, fine too. Like, she  _ did _ say that you, uh, like me. But, um, it’s okay. Because I like you, too.” Pat’s anxiety overtakes him at this point, and he can’t help but close his eyes and wait for something awful to happen.

Nothing awful happens, though; instead, after a few seconds, he hears Brian say, “ _ Oh _ ,” in the voice she uses when she’s just been told some really juicy shit. “Really?” Pat peeks one eye open and sees Brian’s lips curled into a grin, eyes shining behind her round glasses. “Pat! You have a  _ crush _ on me? That’s a little  _ embarrassing _ , isn’t it?” Suddenly Pat can breathe again.

“I can always take it back, babe.” The babe comes out without Pat actually meaning to say it, and for one moment he’s absolutely terrified, but then Brian goes pink in the face and she’s got that look in her eye that she only has when she comes up with something  _ really _ brilliant and can’t wait to share it.

“Hey, Pat? You should, uh. You should take me to your place.”

 

**

 

They walk swiftly to Pat’s train, shoulders bumping the whole way, and talk about Brian’s identity the whole way to Pat’s place, because Pat really wants to make sure he doesn’t fuck anything up, and Laura had been right in that it seems to make Brian happy.

She basically tells him the same things that Laura had; never a girl or a boy, not really, but sometimes more one than the other, and she does occasionally change her pronoun usage based off where her identity goes (“ _ Think of me as Girl Adjacent _ ,” she’d said, much to Pat’s delight). She also tells him a lot of stuff that Laura hadn’t; using theatre as a means to express herself, knowing she’d been different from a young age, losing friends and job opportunities and all sorts of things to transphobia.

Somehow in the blink of an eye they go from talking while waiting to the train to talking while waiting for their stop to talking while walking to Pat’s building to talking while Pat unlocks his apartment to--making out on Pat’s bed. Something else that happens in the blink of an eye is Pat remembering, seemingly out of nowhere, that Brian is apparently still a virgin.

He feels himself freeze in his spot hovering over Brian, where he’d previously been sucking and biting bruises into her neck and grinding down against her without even  _ asking  _ or  _ checking in  _ like a total  _ asshole _ . He hears her ask, “Why’d you stop?” in a whiny voice and lifts himself up on his forearms enough that he can see her flushed face, chest heaving, with marks already forming down her neck from his best efforts. He tries really, really hard not to think about the way she’d been whining soft, breathless moans and rocking her hips up to meet his, and he almost actually succeeds.

“You’re--” He has to stop himself, take a deep breath. “You’re still a virgin, right? Is that--Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Brian looks suddenly very worried.

“Is that a problem for you?” She has this look on her face like she’s preparing to be disappointed but like she wouldn’t argue if he said he wanted to stop, which is just-- _ God _ . The problem isn’t that her not having had sex is a  _ problem _ for him; the problem is how much it’s  _ not _ a problem. How much the thought of being the first person to touch her, to make her come, to fuck her, to hold her down while he’s doing all of those and more and make her really  _ feel _ it, turns him on. He feels like an unbelievable creep, like he needs to take a step back and get a handle on himself and also maybe call it a night right  _ now _ , sleep on the couch while he gives her his bed and never, ever talk to her again. Jesus, he hasn’t even seen her without any clothes on yet.

He can’t really say any of this out  _ loud _ , exactly, but he also can’t just hover over her for the rest of the night with an erection that seems like it’s not planning on flagging  _ any  _ time soon, so he settles on just saying, “It’s just that… I wanna make sure… that you’re sure about doing… this… with me…” He feels a little bit like he’s drowning, but Brian just laughs breathily.

“Oh,  _ Pat Gill _ ,” She says. “I’ve been  _ sure _ about doing this with you since about five minutes after we first met. Your concern is sweet and  _ horridly  _ charming, but I’ve kind of, uh, jerked off to the thought of you too many times for my answer to this to be anything other than a resounding yes.” And god, what a mental image that statement brings. When Pat lets his eyes wander, he sees where Brian is still very clearly hard through her pants. He feels like he’s fucking  _ drowning _ .

Brian has always seemed to have an easier time sharing personal information about herself and her feelings than Pat has, but he figures the honesty on her part warrants some on his part as well. “Okay, well, good, because I, uh. Am really, really,  _ really _ into the thought of holding you down against my mattress and getting my hands on your, uh--cock? Is that an okay term to use? Or is there something else I should call it?” He’s suddenly overrun with anxiety, which is something that happens a lot when he’s around Brian, but she just bucks her hips up like she can’t help it and smiles dopily up at him like he’s the most important person in the world, which is--a  _ lot _ , yeah, but something she does kind of often, so he’s at least a little bit used to it by now. Maybe he’s kind of a dumbass for not realizing she was into him sooner.

“Doesn’t bother me. Now are you gonna touch me or not?” And then Pat really has no other choice but to get straight to it. Before, he’d been hoping to take it a little slowly, maybe. Savor it a little. But he just really needs to  _ see  _ her right now. Plus, some part of him thinks unbidden, she’s young and inexperienced. He could probably make her come  _ way _ more than once tonight, if he so wished.

He gets as far as undoing her pants and shimmying them down while she lifts her hips before he has to pause for a moment to collect himself so he doesn’t just flip her over and fuck the shit out of her right there, because,  _ Jesus Christ _ , she’s wearing a pair of light blue panties with dinosaurs all over them, the outline of her hard cock visible with a wet spot on the cotton from where she’s been leaking from a bit of necking and clothed grinding.

“ _ Christ _ ,” He says as he stares down at Brian’s choice in underwear, more to himself than anything, but she makes a questioning sound before glancing down to see what he’s looking at and laughing.

“Oh,  _ those _ . Forgot I had those on.”

“Do you, uh, always wear--” He stops abruptly. For some reason actually saying the word  _ panties _ feels inexplicably  _ dirty _ , even though that’s just what they are.

“Panties?” Brian seems to have no qualms with it, grinning up at Pat with hooded eyes. “Yeah, at least when I’m feeling feminine. They’re comfy and they make me feel cute. These ones are my lucky ones, though. Wore them for the show,” and, of  _ course _ Brian David Fucking Gilbert has a pair of lucky panties which have dinosaurs on them. That is such a Brian thing for her to do.

“I see,” Pat says, because he doesn’t know what else to say. He feels wildly out of his depth here for some reason, and he can tell Brian is laughing at him, at least internally. To throw her off, he places his hand down against her cock over her panties and  _ rubs _ , gently but insistently. Brian breathes in sharply and Pat feels her cock jump against is palm, and that’s kind of all he can take at this point.

He considers pulling the panties down, freeing Brian’s cock and jerking her off for real. As he rubs his hand against her, though, harder now, she’s so responsive that he decides he kind of  _ has _ to make her come just from this.

He starts rubbing in earnest, leaning back in to continue sucking bruises into her neck. She keeps making these little gasping noises, rocking her hips up into his palm in little motions like she’s not even aware she’s doing it. He can feel her cock jumping as he cups her, feel the wet spot getting bigger with each spurt of precome. The panties feel fucking  _ soaked _ under his hand. He briefly wonders if she usually leaks this much or if it’s because this is her first time being touched by someone else, but then he has to abandon that train of thought before he decides to say to hell with it and fuck her  _ now _ instead of going through with his plan to see how many times he can make her come before he gets his cock in her.

“Pat, I swear to god, if you make me come in my lucky panties I’ll--” She starts, but breaks off in a moan when Pat presses especially hard against her cock. He grins against her neck and starts rubbing faster.

“You’ll what, Bri? ‘Cause from here it looks like all you’re really capable of right now is moaning and whining under me. You gonna come? You gonna come in your pretty panties? Even after you do, you’ll be in no position to do anything to me.” Finally, he lifts the elastic band enough that the head of Brian’s cock peeks out, wet and a dark, angry color, and swipes a thumb across it. “We aren’t gonna be done anytime soon. I don’t plan on being finished here till I get my cock in your ass, and before that happens I’m kinda thinking I may just see how many times I can make you come all over yourself.” And at this, Brian emits a moan loud enough that Pat is  _ sure _ his neighbors can hear it, and--comes all over herself.

Pat works her through it and then decides to give her a moment to breathe before he starts in on her second orgasm of the night. He surreptitiously reaches down to adjust himself in the jeans that he’s still wearing. He’s hard as a fucking rock, but he plans on saving it for the end of the night because he’s an old man compared to Brian and if he comes that’s gonna be it for him for several hours at  _ least _ . Brian still notices, though, and asks, “You want help with that?” Nodding towards the tent Pat is sporting.

“Nah,” He says, and smiles at her. “I think I’m gonna suck you off instead.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from the aforementioned mcr song. if you liked this please let me know! there might be more of it someday
> 
> EDIT 5/4/19: I was trying to remain as anonymous as possible bc I'm a lil ashamed but I keep losing tumblr followers for talking about pegging pat gill so if you liked this you should follow my tumblr @hehimlesbianpatgill !


End file.
